


Lovers Call

by orphan_account



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Angsty bed conversations, Angsty phone calls, Because he hates gay people, Because he is gay to, Boat Sex, Child Abuse, Child Rescue, Erich betrays John, Especially Thomas, F/M, Gay Sex, Helen takes out her anger on the children, John doesn't really love Helen, Lawrence helps, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Really gay Nazis, So much angst, gay nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic came from some fics by Clementine Starling (aka star) about Joe and Johns relationship and a post by queer cheer about Joe and John being secret lovers. Helen catches them having sex and decides to leave while he is away, taking the kids to the Neutral Zone. John and Joe team up with Major Klemm to track her down and fall deeper in love. But can they get to their children?





	1. Lovers Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queer_cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_cheer/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Joe have sex. Helen finds out.

"Lawrence", John ordered his trusted advisor, "Don't disturb me. Joe Blake and I have a lot to discuss." here his voice dropped to a low growl, which Joe took as a indication of his lust after the five years that they had spent together. 

 

He clicked off the recording device and Joe took the time to wrap his arms around him, rubbing them up and down his chest. 

John turned around to feel his lips pressed against his neck. "Damn, you are quite eager, aren't you, Joe?" He nodded. "So am I." He turned around and started to kiss him, pulling him closer as their lips met.

John had liked women but they were not exactly what he craved in a man. The male sex had so much to offer: muscles, trust and a willingness to explore. It was noted that some women had those qualities to, but not in the same quantities as in a man. Joe Blake had all of that. Even though he had sworn off men after the incident on the boat with Rudolph, John could not help falling in love with him the moment he met him five years ago. Maybe it was more than with his wife, who was a good mother and person he could trust, but not one he could see loving forever. 

"How's Helen?" he asked in between one particularly dizzying kiss. "She..I think she knows about us." John slowly said. Joe backed away. "I must go." he responded, and was about to head out of the door when John called him back, "But she's not here right now. We'll be fine, ok?" He replied, "Of course. Let me know tomorrow if she finds out about anything. We'll go to the Neutral Zone, fake our deaths. We'll have to, if she leaves." Joe planned. "I can't live without you, Johnny." he said, using his pet name for his lover. 

"I love you." John suddenly said to him. "I can't stop thinking of you. Every night, I touch myself thinking of you. I want to be with you, always. More than anyone else." and kissed him passionately, while Joe pinned him down to the desk, unbuttoning his pants, taking out his cock. He then took off his lovers shirt and kissed his chest, something that John didn't expect. Normally, it had to be quick, just in case someone walked in, but now he wanted to show a great appreciation for his Obergruppenfüher. 

He took his pants off of himself, then John jumped down from the desk and pinned his lover down to the floor, ticking him. "Mmmmm Johnny." he said. "We're going to have a..quite interesting talk, huh Joey?" John using the pet name he had for his lover. "Indeed, Obergruppenfuher." Joe said before spreading open his legs, licking his lips as he looked at his lovers wet cock before he pressed his against Joe's arse.

Erich Raeder heard groans coming softly from the office. Again. He couldn't stand it. Even though he was loyal to a fault to the Obergruppenfuher, he couldn't stand the romance that he was conducting with that agent. He would be neutral if his wife was the one making it, but a man? Helen had to know what crimes her husband was committing. 

He picked up the phone and dialed the Smith's number. "Hello?" a feminine voice inquired. "It's Sturmbanfüher Raeder, your husband's aide." A gasp came from the other side of the line. She must have been fearing the worst. "It's nothing too bad, ma'am." he said, trying to assuage her fears. "Just come over here." "I will." she said, controlling her emotions. 

Helen Smith walked into Reich Headquarters. She just wanted to know that what Erich had whispered in her ear about her husband and Joe was not true. Lawrence tried to stop her from going in, saying that John was busy , but she countered by saying, "I can go in any time that I want. I'm his wife." John would never cheat on her again. Would he? She carefully opened the door and saw exactly what he had told her. "Thank you Erich." she said to him, but his response felt like it was from another planet. 

She settled in a chair to watch the spectacle. John, unaware of what his wife was doing, was too busy moving his dick in and out of his lover's body. "Mm, Joe, you are so tight, you little cockslut." he said in between thrusts. "Only for you, Johnny." he panted, teeth grinding to try to block out moans that would be on supersonic levels if heard. 

"What about that -uh- wife of yours? Can she get in? I thought I heard something." the lover-Joe? asked. "She's not here, Joe. Don't worry." John reassured him, kissing him with a passion that his wife had only ever seen in private moments in their bedroom. 

His slightly scarred face displayed a anomaly that Helen had never seen: relaxation. Even when he had seemed full of passion and calm, there was a slight tension, as if he didn't want her,that was always lying beneath his expression. He always denied that he didn't love her, but why would he be having sex with a man that seemed to love him?

Then, John grit his teeth as he threw his head back and moaned. "JOESPH!" he screamed as he pulsed into his tight asshole. Joe grit his teeth around the same time and came all over his stomach and the floor. 

He pulled out of Joe and turned him over, inspecting the mess that he had made. "My, my, Joesph. I'm going to have to clean this up." he said to Joe. Holding him still, he licked his stomach like a dog, making Joe giggle. She remembered that as what John did to her many times in bed. 

 

Then, John told him to clean up his own mess. He turned over on his fours and licked it up. When there was nothing except for a wet spot on the floor, John told Joe, "Come here." He curled up against her husband's chest and kissed him. "I love you so much, Joe. Even more than her."he said. 

 

She let out a sob. She knew who the "she" he was talking about was He had sworn a oath to her that he would never go with any men, especially after she had caught him with Rudolph. What had she ever done to him? Then, she trembled with rage, face turning angry red. She tried not to yell,but Joe pointed at her. "John." he said in a tone . "I think that she's here." He responded jovially, "No she isn't." "Just look." How turned his head up to his wife. 

"Oh shit." he said, all traces of happiness vanished from his face.


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen takes out her anger on John.

A moment of tense silence permeated the room. The people in this awkward moment froze where they were; John, with his lover on his chest, Joe, breathing in the musk of John to calm him down, and Helen with tears in her eyes, already making black trails through her face. 

After a considerable amount of silence, John spoke up, "It's not what it looks like." "It is, damn it." Helen replied. John whispered to Joe, "Get dressed", he walked over to her, in nothing but his birthday suit. "You think that is going to cheer me up, John, then you must go to a hospital and never come back." "Come on Helen." he urged, playfully pushing her shoulder, "

For many years, Helen Smith had been buffeted like one of John's boats through the sea, having to deal with the results that came from Johns job. She'd had to handle perverted Nazi's , the whispers about her husband and other men.. him having to be away for long periods of time. But she had stayed the course, never straying away from her wifely duties. But now..she had to say what had been burning in her mind for years.

 

"You say that you love me, that you care for me, especially after what you did with Rudolph." Joe tried to interrupt but Helen said, "Shut up, whore.", and continued, "Then why do I have to hear whispers from my friends about you and why do you end up naked with a whore for a man in your office? Did you take a pleasure from it? Do you love him?"  
"I do. ." John said quietly. "And I think that you can live without me or the children." His eyes darkened. "You would not." he purred dangerously. "Yes I would." she replied. She walked out of the office, leaving John to his thoughts and a very petrified Joe Blake. 

Lawrence Klemm was returning from watching a interrogation, when he ran into Helen. She was walking furiously and tears were running down her cheeks. "Helen, are you alright?" he asked. "No. Especially now that I know that he's a goddamn faggot." she tearfully replied. "But-" he tried to counter but she slapped him and stomped away. 

When she got to her house, she yelled to them upstairs, "Kids, do you want to go on a trip to the Neutral Zone?"


End file.
